Goodbye
by AbbeyPotter
Summary: Before leaving for college, Troy and Gabriella broke up. Will they get back together after two years of being apart? TROYELLA ONESHOT! Songifc: Goodbye by Miley Cyrus


**Hey everyone! I was listening to Miley Cyrus's new album, and came across this song. It's really good! It's called, "Goodbye". Listen to it sometime if you haven't already! I'm sure you'll like it! : )**

**And, I might do a sequel for this. I think it's going to be called "Hello Beautiful". So keep an eye out for it. I still need to get some ideas for it, although I already have a few.**

**I hope you like it! : ) That is, if you don't get bored of it 'cause it's so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.**

* * *

**I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today **

Gabriella Montez woke up to the sound of her alarm clock in her Stanford University dorm room that she shared with her roommate and best friend Megan Davis. She sighed and looked around the room. It looked like any girls' bedroom. It had posters of the latest bands, singers, and actors that they had gotten from magazines. There was also a TV with a DVD player and various movies that the girls watched every Friday night. And there were photos of their friends from high school, family pictures, and pictures of the two of them that they had taken while they were bored.

As soon as her feet touched the floor, _he_ popped into her mind.

And he was her ex-boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

While she went to Stanford in California, he went to Duke on the East Coast. Troy thought that a long distance relationship would be stressful and hard to deal with while they were separated, so they broke up right before she left for college. But Gabriella thought that they could make it through. They always did. But Troy didn't think they could. He just broke up with her and she left. That was the last time she saw or heard from him. And that was two years ago.

**I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind**

She glanced at her bedside table. She had a picture of the gang. That consisted of her, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, his girlfriend Brooke, Jason, and Kelsi. She remembered the day that the photo was taken as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_The gang was at Ryan and Sharpay's house for the sleepover that they planned before everyone would be heading in different directions for college. They were all sitting in a circle on the floor, just talking about anything that came to mind._

"_Remember that food fight we had right before junior year ended?" Brooke said suddenly. Everyone remembered instantly and began laughing._

"_That was so funny!" Taylor said in between laughs. "And Chad had all of that food stuck in his hair for like a week!"_

"_Hey, that food was like glue. It wouldn't come out!" He joked._

"_Yeah, and I had food all over me for the rest of the day! I looked horrible!" Gabriella put in._

"_Brie, you could never look horrible. You looked beautiful, even with all of that food." Troy told her sincerely as the girls all awed at them and the boys rolled their eyes._

_Gabriella smiled and ruffled his hair. "You're so sweet."_

"_Yeah, I know," He grinned._

"_There goes that ego again. It's way too big." She said and rolled her eyes._

"_You're going to pay for that, Montez," He replied with a mischievous look on his face and began to tickle her. She threw her head back and laughed uncontrollably. They didn't notice a faint 'click' that went off when Sharpay got a picture of the moment._

_End Flashback_

She smiled at the memory that the picture held and started to get ready for her early morning class that she had.

**I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips**

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was sitting on her balcony reading her favorite book, 'Romeo and Juliet'. Her reading was interrupted when she heard the leaves on the tree start to rustle. Her eyes went wide and her heart started to pound. Who was it? Was it a robber?_

_She sighed in relief when she saw a familiar head of sandy brown hair through the green leaves. It was her best friend, Troy Bolton._

"_Troy!" She exclaimed, putting her hand on her heart to stop it from beating so fast. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?!"_

_He chuckled at her and landed on the balcony with a soft thud from his sneakers. "No, I just wanted to come and see what my best friend was doing."_

_Ouch. That hurt. All he thought of her was a best friend. Who was she kidding? She knew he didn't love her back. That's right; she was totally and completely in love with her best friend._

"_Well, could you do it without scaring the crap out of me?" She asked and put her bookmark in her book._

"_I could, but I decided it would be fun," He grinned and sat down in the seat next to her. "So what are you reading this time?"_

"'_Romeo and Juliet,'" She answered._

"_Gabs, you've read that book like, a hundred times. I bet you know every word in that book."_

_She giggled and replied, "It's a good book! You should read it sometime."_

"_No thanks, I think I'll pass on that one." He said and they fell into a comfortable silence._

_She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get any sound out she felt a soft pair of lips on her own. She was caught off guard, but she slowly started to kiss back. They finally pulled apart, both smiling brightly._

"_Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked, still smiling._

_She responded with another kiss that lasted much longer than their first one._

_End Flashback_

She brought her fingers to her lips when she thought she felt something on them. Realizing it was just a memory, she went back to her essay that was due the next day.

**The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing**

As Gabriella walked out of her dorm and past the bulletin board and saw a flyer for the upcoming Homecoming dance. She sighed as it brought back yet another memory.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella were walking around the local park with their fingers intertwined. They were just walking around in a comfortable silence with her head resting on his shoulder. Suddenly, he stopped walking and she looked up at him, confused._

"_Troy, why did you stop walking?" She asked him._

_He stuck his other hand out to her. "Dance with me." He said._

"_But there's no music," She pointed out._

"_Come on, dance with me." He encouraged._

_She giggled as he spun her around as they danced around the park, even with no music leading them._

_End Flashback_

She giggled softly. Troy had always done things spontaneously, and she loved when he did. It made it more…fun and romantic.

**I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry**

Gabriella was walking to her next class when she spotted a couple across the lawn. The boy was giving her a rose and they shared a kiss. She smiled and remembered the simple things Troy used to do.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was walking to locker to drop the books she had off and grab the ones she needed. When she opened her locker, a piece of paper fell from the top. She picked it up and opened it._

_**Gabby,**_

_**I just wanted to give you a note and remind you how much I love you! Nothing will ever change that.**_

_**xoxo Troy**_

_She smiled and got the books that she needed out of her locker. Putting the note safely in her binder where it wouldn't fall out, she made her way to class with a big smile on her face._

_End Flashback_

She felt a tear go down her cheek as she remembered. Wiping it away, she started walking to class.

**But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye**

Out of all the memories that she had, she wanted to forget just one. The one that broke her heart all over again just thinking about it.

_Flashback_

_It was here. The day that everybody had never wanted to come was here._

_The day they all left each other._

_Gabriella was the first person of the gang to be leaving. After her, Sharpay would be leaving for NYU, then Jason for NMU, and then after him would be Chad for U of A, Kelsi for Julliard, Brooke for UCLA, Ryan for MSU, Troy for Duke, Taylor for Harvard, and Zeke would be attending some cooking school in London, England. That was probably going to be the hardest relationship split-up, but Zeke and Sharpay were giving a long distance relationship a chance. Everyone had promised that every chance they got, they were going to meet up in Albuquerque and reunite._

_Troy and Gabriella were spending as much time as possible together until she had to leave for the airport. Luckily, her flight wasn't until nine o'clock in the evening and she didn't have to be there until 7:30. They were sitting on a bench in the local park, just sitting there together and enjoying the peace and quiet._

"_Hey Brie?" Troy suddenly said and looked down at her._

"_Yeah?"_

_Instead of saying anything, he pulled her into the most passionate kiss that she had ever experienced. She quickly responded. After a few minutes, they broke apart, both panting._

"_Not that I didn't like that or anything, but what was that for?" She asked him._

_He sighed. "Listen, Gabriella, I need to tell you something," He quickly caught her attention since he hadn't called her by one of the many nicknames she had, but by her full name. People barely ever called her by her full name, unless they were really serious about something._

"_What is it? You know you can tell me anything," She encouraged._

_The words that came out of his mouth next shocked her the most. They were words that she thought that she would never hear from him._

"_I think we should break up,"_

_She was speechless. He wanted to break up with her? Had she done something wrong?_

"_W…why?" Her voice was barely audible. She was in too much shock._

"_Gabs, you're going to be in California and I'm going to be on the east coast. I don't want to hold you back." He said._

"_Troy, you're the only guy for me. You know that." She replied shakily. "Plus, you wouldn't be holding me back. Zeke and Sharpay are going to be separated way farther than we are, and they're still keeping their relationship! So why can't we?"_

"_Brie-"_

"_Don't call me that." She interrupted._

_He sighed. "Gabriella, it's not that I don't love you, because I love you a lot, I just can't bear to wake up every morning and focus on basketball and school if you're not there with me. Trust me about this, Gabriella. Please."_

"_Fine, if you don't think we can make it through this, we will break up. Goodbye, Troy." She spat out and left for house and to start driving to the airport, even though she didn't have to be there for another two hours._

_End Flashback_

By now, Gabriella had tears falling freely down her face. That was the worst day of her life. She left Albuquerque with an even bigger broken heart then she had originally planned on having.

The door suddenly opened and Megan walked in the room. Closing the door, she walked over to Gabriella and put a comforting arm around her.

"Hey Gabs, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." She answered and wiped the tears away. "Do you want to watch a movie or something tonight?"

"Sure, that sounds cool. I'll go make some popcorn." Megan agreed and went to get the popcorn while Gabriella picked out a movie. When the movie was about halfway done, they both fell asleep.

**I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along**

When Gabriella woke up, she noticed that Megan had already left for her early morning class. She walked over to the CD player that they had and put in a CD mixed with songs that she and Troy liked while they were dating. The first song that came on was their song. It was the song that they sung on New Year's, when they met. It was 'The Start of Something New'.

She giggled when she remembered how nervous she was when she was pushed up on stage. She hadn't sung in public since she fainted in choir when she had a solo. Troy was the first person she had told about it. She didn't tell her friends because she thought it was too embarrassing and they would laugh at her. But Troy didn't; he told her that she had amazing voice and that was pretty impossible to believe.

She was snapped out of the memory when she heard the chorus start. Tearfully, she sang along just like she did on New Year's.

"_This could be the start, of something new,  
It feels so right, to be here with you.  
And now, looking in your eyes,  
I feel in my heart,  
The start of something new…"_

**I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind**

While she was studying later that night, she stopped and picked up her phone to finally call Troy after all of these years. She hoped that after talking to him, they would get back together or at least be friends. After thinking about it, she realized that he probably already met another girl at Duke, she put it down. She would just be wasting her time if she called him and talked him into getting back into a relationship. She blinked away the tears at the thought and started studying again.

**I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget**

**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone**

As soon as Gabriella put her phone down, she heard it ring. But it wasn't just _any_ ringtone…

It was Troy's. That meant that her ex-boyfriend whom she was still madly in love with was calling her.

**I hesitate but answer it anyway**

Hesitating, Gabriella picked it up and pressed send, accepting the call.

"Hello?"

**You sound so alone**

"Hey Gabriella," She heard Troy's voice came flowing through the receiver. "How have you been doing?"

"I could be better, I guess. But otherwise, I'm good. How about you?" She answered.

"Yeah, same here," He said.

But he didn't sound like he did in high school. He sounded like he was…alone. She suddenly got a burst of hope that he wanted to get back together with her. Boy, did she hope so.

**And I'm surprised to hear you say**

**You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips**

"You know, I still remember when we kissed," He said suddenly, catching her off guard. She never expected him to say something like that. "I can still feel it. It was probably one of the best kisses in my life."

"Yeah, me too," She agreed, also catching him off guard.

"But, that day is probably the worst day I ever had," Troy admitted and sighed. "You know, when we…you know, ugh…"

"Broke up," Gabriella finished.

"Yeah, that," He said quietly.

**The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing**

"Remember when we were in the park one day and we just started to dance?" He remembered, smiling.

When she giggled and he felt his heart flutter. "Yeah, and then we got yelled at by that elderly couple for fooling around in a public place? I'll never forget your expression when they left!" She giggled.

"It kinda caught me off guard," He defended and chuckled at himself.

"But it was still a lot of fun when we did that." She replied.

**You remember those simple things  
We talked 'till we cried**

**You said that your biggest regret  
The one that you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye**

They continued to talk about the things that they had done for a few hours, both ignoring the work that they actually needed to be doing and enjoying talking to each other after such a long time. They laughed and some things, cried at others, but they were both happy about being able to talk about everything so easily.

After finishing laughing at yet another memory of theirs, Troy suddenly got serious.

"You know, the biggest regret I have is that I broke up with you, Brie," He admitted sincerely.

She noticed the seriousness in his voice. "Yeah, it was pretty hard. That was probably the worst day of my life," She replied quietly.

"I know, and that was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life," He said and sighed. "Gabriella, I still love you. I always have since the day you left."

She was too shocked to say anything. He still loved her?! She thought he had moved on and maybe engaged.

His voice knocked her out of her thoughts. "You know, just forget that I ever said that. I shouldn't have-"

"Troy, I love you too." She interrupted and smiled.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I never stopped. You're the guy for me, Troy, and I couldn't move on. It was too hard because when I tried, I always thought of you,"

"Well then, do you think we could make this work? You know, have a long-distance relationship?" He asked.

"If it's a long distance relationship with you, of course we can," She answered, still smiling.

She knew he was probably grinning ear to ear on the other end. "That's awesome. So will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes, I will," She replied.

"Thank you so much, Brie. I am _so_ sorry for breaking up with you before." Troy said.

"Hey, it's okay. We're back together, and that's all that matters." Gabriella assured him.

"I hate to say it, but I have to go. I have classes early tomorrow morning, and it's already midnight here." He said and she looked at the clock beside her. It was nine o'clock where she was, but he was three hours ahead of her.

"Yeah, you probably should. I'll talk to you later, then." She said and was about to hang up, but she heard Troy's voice come through.

"Wait!" He stopped her from hanging up.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you,"

She smiled. "I love you too," She said and then they both hung up.

**Saying goodbye**

You know, Gabriella learned something new that day. Saying goodbye is sometimes bad, like if you and a loved one were getting separated for college, but sometimes saying goodbye was good. Like if you and that same loved one just ended a phone conversation that had brought them back together and even more in love.

**Oh, Goodbye**

* * *

**That is LONG! Sorry about the length, but I just thought this song would be a PERFECT Troyella fic. So again, I apologize. It's ten pages in word. This is definitely the longest thing I've ever written. And is the ending too cheesy? I though so...but I kinda like it. lol**

**I hoped you guys liked it! It took me about a month and a half to finish this. Isn't that crazy?!**

**Please review! It would mean a lot! : )**

**Abbey xo**


End file.
